1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensers and, more particularly, to an improved dispenser for holding a collapsible tube of toothpaste and mechanically dispensing the paste by controlled action of a depressible plunger.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been numerous dispensers for use in conjunction with collapsible paste tubes. These dispensers, and particularly toothpaste dispensers, have incorporated mechanical mechanisms of various types which serve the purpose of squeezing the paste from the tube. Many of these dispensers use pinch rollers positioned on opposite sides of the collapsible toothpaste tube. The pinch rollers are generally driven through a gear arrangement upon rotation of a knob on the exterior of the device. Examples of toothpaste dispensers in the related art are seen in the U.S. patents to Mirka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,902; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,095; Eiskant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,659; and Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,030.
The present invention provides an improvement to toothpaste dispensers. More specifically, the present invention incorporates use of a depressible plunger which drivingly engages a roller assembly to squeeze toothpaste from the tube and onto the bristles of a toothbrush in a controlled action, without jamming or excess play between movement of the plunger and discharge of the paste.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved dispenser for holding a collapsible tube of toothpaste and which is structured and disposed to dispense the paste in a controlled action without waste.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved dispenser for holding a collapsible tube of toothpaste and for mechanically dispensing the toothpaste by controlled action of a depressible plunger.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved dispenser for holding and dispensing toothpaste from a collapsible tube, and wherein the dispenser is easy to operate.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved dispenser for dispensing toothpaste from a collapsible tube, and wherein the dispenser device is structured and disposed for ease of replacement of tubes of toothpaste.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved dispenser for holding a collapsible tube of toothpaste and for mechanically dispensing the toothpaste by controlled action of a depressible plunger, and wherein the dispenser is inexpensive to manufacture, thereby making the dispenser easily affordable to most households.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are more readily apparent with reference to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.
The present invention is directed to a toothpaste dispenser which is structured to hold a collapsible tube of toothpaste within a housing between a roller assembly and a wall surface. Operation of a plunger from a relaxed, raised position to a lowered, depressed position serves to operatively engage a roller assembly, thereby causing one or more rollers of the roller assembly to move along the toothpaste tube in a manner which squeezes toothpaste out of the tube and onto the bristles of a toothbrush held in close proximity to a dispensing outlet of the toothpaste tube or a nozzle connected to the toothpaste tube. A spring returns the plunger to the relaxed, raised position upon removing the downward force. Each time the plunger is depressed, the roller assembly moves along a linear path, in forced engagement with the tube of toothpaste. A pivotal locking cam on the roller assembly permits return movement of the plunger to the relaxed, raised position while preventing reverse movement of the roller assembly. The housing is provided with toothbrush holders and a removable cover to permit removal and replacement of tubes of toothpaste within the housing interior.